Genisys Origins Chapter 1
New Place, new Adventure This Story plays some weeks before Raphael visit the Kindergarten. In this Story, he and his Family are still living in the little Village "Breezegale" from Phantomile. Raphael's Parents wanted to give Raphael a chance to meet other Humans and Monsters, since he is very shy and don't even wants to play with the Neighbor Kids. The only Problem was, that there is not a Kindergarten or School either in Breezegale. But it seems like that Raphael gets his chance, after his Mother gets a Call from an old friend. Story *Current Place: Breezegale, Phantomile* *Nicolé is cooking something, while she sometimes look up through a window see if Raphael is alright* *Raphael plays with a Phoenix Plush and imagines that he is the Phoenix and can fly* Nicolé: *sigh* I wish he would find some friends to have someone to play with... *The Phone rings, since Nicolé is busy Michael takes the Phone* Michael: Hello? *not understandable voice from the Phone* Michael: Yeah, she is home right now. *Michael gives the Phone to Nicolé* Michael: Nicolé? Someone wants to talk to you. *Nicolé takes the Phone* Nicolé: Hello, Nicolé Smash here. ???: Hey! Knock Knock. Nicolé: Eh...who's there? ???: Best Friend! Nicolé: Best Friend, who? ???: Your best friend from school! Nicolé: Wait...Claira? Claira: Bingo! Nicolé: Oh my god! I didn't hear anything from you, since we had our Graduation. Claira: Heh, i also see that you really decided to marry your boyfriend. Or did i hear a Voice that wasn't there? Nicolé: No No, you are right. Me and Michi are got married! Claira: Hah, so i still know the Voice from the Rabbit. Nicolé: But why did you call me exactly, since we didn't see each other since Years i could imagine that you just wanted to call me without a special reason. Claira: There is a reason, actually. Nicolé: Oh? What is the reason? Claira: You know, i actually just know your Telephone Number because i meet another old friend from school that had your new Telephone Number. He also told me something about that you trying to find some Friends for one of your Kids. Nicolé: Yeah...Raphi is very shy and don't talks to anyone except Family Members. Claira: Well, i maybe can help you with that! There is a Kindergarten in Mt. Ebott Village, a school too. Nicolé: But...Ebott is like far away and we don't really have the money right now for a second house. Claira: That is not a big problem for now, me and Tom decided to buy you are House for a half year and after that you should probably have the money to pay it by your own. Nicolé: That would be so perfect, when this work. I will talk with Michi and the kids about it. Claira: Take your time, there is maybe also someone that wants to meet your shy kid. Me and Tom actually got a daughter and... Nicolé: and? Claira: She is also a Cabbit! Isn't that just perfect? Nicolé: Yeah, thanks for your offer! Like i said, i will talk with the others about it. Claira: Okay, i need to go now. Just call me back, when you and the others decided what to do, Bye! Nicolé: Bye! *Claira hangs up* *Nicolé puts the Phone away* Michael: Isn't really the only Thing we knew at the end about her that she married Tom Armour? Nicolé: Yeah, totally forgot about that. I was just so happy to hear her voice again, that i totally forgot about the weeding they had... Michael: What did she even want? Nicolé: She kinda give us a "offer". There is a Kindergarten and School in Mt. Ebott Village. She offered us to pay a house for us, that we can pay by our own when we have the money later. They pay it for a half year to give us time to get the money and then we can pay it. Michael: That sounds very good actually...just don't know if that is really the best idea. The Kids like it here very much and they also like their Uncle very much and he lives here. Nicolé: I know but...it would be perfect. Especially for Raphi because... *Nicolé whispers in Michael's Ear* Nicolé: They also have a Cabbit as Kid and it's a Girl. Michael: Why did you extra mention that she is a Girl? Nicolé: I mean...if she is a Cabbit, maybe our little Boy will not only find his first friend...he wil also find his first girlfriend. *smiles happily* *Michael giggles* Michael: Raphi is 4-Years old and you want him to already have a Girlfriend. Nicolé: I will not force him to have a Girlfriend but maybe he likes her a lot. Michael: Well, i think we should ask the Kids now. Nicolé: Yeah, you are right. *after they had lunch that Nicolé cooked* Nicolé: So Kids...an old friend called me and she offered us to maybe go to another town. Rika: Why? Is something wrong with this place? Michael: No No, but there will be more Kids to play with you and it also has more than this little Village. I know that this will be a big step for us but we can probably somehow do it. Tim: What about Uncle Klonoa? Michael: He will stay here...but that doesn't mean that you will never meet him again. Raphael: Where is the point of having Kids that play with us? They will not play with me anyways... Nicolé: Maybe it will be different...maybe there will be someone that likes you...a Girl that likes you. Raphael: Why exactly a Girl? Nicolé: Ehm...just said that because...i just said that without a reason. *Raphael looks a little confused at his mother* Rika: I mean...i don't really mind it since i can still talk to my friends her with my Phone. Tim: I also don't care, when we still have a possibility somehow to meet Klonoa. Michael: He could also meet us, after all. *Nicolé looks at Raphael* Nicolé: Raphi? *Raphael thinks about it* Raphael: ...okay, i am also fine with it. Michael: Okay...then i would say, put all the Stuff you want to take with you in a Bag or something and we can probably drive to Mt. Ebott Village. Tim & Rika: *nearly synchronized* Okay Dad! *Tim and Rika go into their rooms* *Raphael goes into his room too* Nicolé: Why did you say "probably"? Michael: Because i know our Car... *Nicolé begins to laugh* *later on the same day* *The Smash Family put their bags into their Car* *Klonoa is also their to say goodbye* Klonoa: So...you are really sure about that? Nicolé: Yep, we get a home and all that stuff so it should not be a big problem. Klonoa: I know but...i heard some weird stuff about that Village, so i am kinda worried. Nicolé: Of course you are worried...you are my big brother after all, and big brothers are always worried about their little sister. *Klonoa nods* Michael: Okay, we can drive. Goodbye Klonoa. *shakes the Hand of Klonoa* Klonoa: Bye, Michael. *Klonoa hugs Nicolé as Goodbye because they are brother and sister like she mentioned*< Klonoa: Goodbye, Sis... Nicolé: Goodbye, Brother. Take care of yourself. Klonoa: You too. *Nicolé goes into the Car and they drive away* *Klonoa waves with his hand* *The Kids on the back seats do the same* Characters Raphael Smash, Tim Smash, Rika Smash, Michael Smash, Nicolé Smash, Claira Armour & Klonoa Category:Genisys Origins